Forever Dawn
by WritingisLove
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee, it seems, have the perfect chemistry. But factor in Leah's hopes, Nahuel's dreams, and the Volturi's selfish intentions, and you've got one confusing conundrum.
1. Chapter 1

1. ANNOYING

"NESSIE'S NOT HERE, JACOB," EDWARD SAID AS SOON AS I'D walked in the door. There was really no need to knock anymore. "She's out hunting."

"With who? Rose?" I asked conversationally. Everyone else was here, in the living room.

"No," Edward said, flipping through the pages of an extremely thick book that I'm sure he would call light reading.

"Alone?" I asked. She's part human. Isn't that just a little, um, dangerous?

"Not really," Edward shrugged, answering my thoughts. After over six years of being Edward's official son-in-law, the whole mind-reading father-in-law thing was _way_ past aggravating.

"I know," Edward chuckled.

"Well, bye," I said, heading out.

"Is he going to go hunt?" I heard Esme ask as I shut the door. I heard Edward say yes. "Good. I was a bit worried with her alone." Hmm. Esme was always passive like that.

They all seemed pretty bored. I would be bored too with no job, or school, or anything! What did they do with their time, play cards?

I started running, already with a good idea of where Renesmee was. I took off my plain white t-shirt and threw it over a tree branch. I wanted to show off my jazzy new belt, and, besides, the shirt was too hot to run in.

When I spotted her wrestling a mountain lion just a little ways off, I slowed down so she wouldn't hear me rustle the leaves. It was November, and she looked to be about fifteen now. The fact that my thoughts kept drifting to a full-grown Nessie made me feel like a perv, but, hey, I had been waiting quite a while. And, besides, she was so…_sexy_.

The lion had stopped moving, a good, clean kill. Nessie's eyes were wild. She looked so angry, so fierce. I heard myself sigh.

That did it. "Jacob?" She spoke slowly, calmly, like always. She turned to me curiously, her lovely lips red from blood. So hot.

I leaned my arm against a tree and cocked an eyebrow. "Renesmee?"

She walked closer, staring me down with the kind of look a mother would give her teenage son when he didn't clean his room. A look that made me curious.

"Since when do you hunt?" I teased, wiping blood out of her already-reddish hair. Nasty, but I was used to vampires.

She tilted her head like I was an idiot, reminding me oddly of Rosalie. "Since when do you watch me hunt?"

I put my hands in my jeans pockets. These were the dark wash Levi's Alice had gotten me for my birthday, and I had to admit, they looked pretty hot. "Since…today."

She still had that quixotic look on her face. "And you are only wearing jeans because…?"

I leaned down. It was hard to talk to somebody who was two feet shorter than you. "How do you know I'm only wearing jeans?"

She rolled her eyes. So Bella. "Because I know you, Jacob."

I was still in a teasing mood. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes I do." She was teasing now, too. She still spoke slowly, but there was a definite energy in her voice. Irresistible.

Suddenly she touched my face and replayed an embarrassing scene from last week. I had been trying to phase when my pant leg got caught on an extremely ill-placed tree limb, and so the naked Jacob fell into a huge mud-puddle, halfway transformed.

I looked at her furiously. She guffawed and ran off. She was no where near as fast as me, and I took her down in an instant. I heard a crunch and a gasp, and her eyes widened as she cradled her arm. I immediately rushed to her side. "What's broken? Does it hurt? Wait, just stay here. I'll go get Carlisle."

She looked up at me, still in agony, and then she guffawed.

I looked around for a second, bewildered.

She openly pointed and laughed, now, with the so-called broken arm.

"Why I oughta…" I pretended to push back my sleeves.

She was still laughing. "You should've seen your face! Oh, wait." She touched my face and I saw myself a few moments ago, looking dumber than ever.

"I'm gonna get you for this," I began, but she squealed and started to run off. I tackled her again.

I lay over her for a moment, one long arm draped by her side. Was it just me, or was her rapid heart beating faster? I started to get up, but her hand swiftly reached up and caressed my cheek, replaying the way I looked above her. I felt like those people on Abercrombie and Fitch commercials.

"What's the point? You know we can't." I said flatly. That fact had been grinding on my nerves for a while now. I didn't even mean having sex. We couldn't even make out, no nothing. Because I knew the glares I would get from Edward later when he read my thoughts, and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep Renesmee off my mind.

She reached for me again, this time showing herself and me, at different times, just…_together_. It was sweet, compelling, and, at this moment, positively sickening. I wanted her so bad, so freaking bad. Supernatural life was so…unfair.

I rolled off of her, onto my back. She sat up and combed through my hair with her fingers. It was shorter now; she'd made me cut it.

She didn't talk; she didn't usually. I turned my head. Though not at her, I was still angry.

Finally, she said, "Daddy doesn't care that much. He loves you."

"Great," I sarcastically said, seconds later hoping it didn't sound cruel.

"Fine, Jacob," she snipped. "Be that way."

My fingertips breezed her forearm as she stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

2. AMBITIOUS

I KNEW NESSIE HAD GONE BACK TO THE COTTAGE, TO SULK, or distract herself in her room. And though I didn't really want to follow her, I knew it would break her fragile little heart if I didn't. Vampires were so predictable.

I quickly phased so I could run faster. Two other minds invaded mine.

_Collin? Bridget?_

No reply.

_I know you're there!_

Still nothing.

_HELLO??_

I felt Bridget, the new girl, phase back into human form. _Collin? _I asked again meekly. What the hell were they doing?

_One sec, Jacob, _Collin thought.

Collin was purposely blocking his thoughts from me. Suddenly an idea came into my mind, one I was sure Collin had just witnessed, slash committed, and I realized I really didn't want to know.

_Never mind._

I decided to ignore anyone else present and just run. Again, I really didn't want to know.

Once I reached the cottage, I slowed down. What could I say? You can't apologize for such a small argument. Sometimes I wished that I had just met her like this, as an adult. Everything would be so simple! I wouldn't have to keep driving the memories of her childhood out of my mind. I really did suck knowing your girlfriend since birth. Every time I flirted with her I felt like I was hitting on a three year-old.

I could have just gone away, way back when I was still stung by the Bella-brand Taser, 3000. And then, when I was finally too sick to stay away, I would come back and imprint on the mysterious new Cullen, Renesmee. Things would be perfect, both ways. After all, who couldn't resist a godly, seven foot-tall werewolf, right?

And that was where the fantasy ended. Because I knew who. Renesmee. If our lives hadn't been so intertwined, I don't think she would even talk to me. Even with the circumstances she still treats me like a pathetic child—even though I'm sixteen years older!!

Before I could walk up to the cottage, something huge and gray blocked my path and interrupted my thought process. 

"Leah?"

Obviously, being in her wolf form, she couldn't reply. She was panting. Probably from running a very far distance in a very short time.

"Come on, just phase back so you can talk to me. I already know what you look like…" I let the word naked linger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what I meant.

She glared at me all sarcastic. So Leah.

"Fine," I grunted, covering my eyes with my hands. "but it's kind of unnecessary." 

I didn't hear her phase. I peered through my fingers, and she was still in wolf-form. She moved her paw in a circle, telling me to turn around.

I irritably obliged.

Finally I heard it. After I gave her some estimated time to put her clothes back on, and then I turned around. "What's up, Leah?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"I think you wanted to see me naked," she said randomly.

"Not really." I rolled my eyes. "I've seen it plenty of times."

"Plenty?" she smirked.

I scratched behind my ear. Man, did that itch. "Is it my imagination, or are you fraternizing with an imprinted man?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. She looked so _sad_. So miserable. For the hundredth time since she had joined my pack, I felt sorry for Leah. She sighed dismally. "Jacob, seriously, we need to talk."

This was kind of bizarre. I didn't usually talk with Leah this way. "About what?"

"About..," she searched for a word, "me."

I shrugged. "What about you?"

"It's just, just…" She was stuttering, showing weakness. I knew it wouldn't be long before she got offended and stormed off. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. "I'm the only un-imprinted one who stays behind. Seth and Brady are off to college; Embry's spending the fall in Japan. And why? Why, Jacob, do I never leave?"

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea."

"I know it seems impossible. I had thought it was," Leah took a long pause. "Jacob, I feel like I've imprinted on you."

I gasped. I guess I also made one heck of a facial expression also, because right when she saw it, she ran off. She was so obnoxiously—I tried to find a word that fit--ambitious.

I didn't follow her, not only because I knew that years of practice had made her much faster than me, but because I knew that girl, and the cure to an upset Leah was a _lot_ of alone time. And I would need a lot of thinking time, when I wasn't busy worrying about my lovely Nessie.

Feeling a surge of confidence after the major ego-boost I had just received, courtesy of Leah Clearwater, I waltzed back up to the Nessie's cottage to tell it to her straight.

I was whistling, to emphasize on the casualty of the current situation. (F.Y.I, Bella gave me some writing lessons a while back.) When I reached the door, I knocked once.

…silence.

I knocked twice.

Still silence.

I threw a rock at her bedroom window, with a bit more force than I'd realized. "Guess I don't know my own strength," mumbled, halfway expecting a bunch of little dwarfs to come out and beat me up for breaking their window.

Why won't Nessie speak? Talk to me, dammit! "Nessie, I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry for earlier, and especially for breaking your window!"

Still absolutely no feedback. Fed up, I threw the door open, completely abusing the idea of a welcome mat. I sauntered straight down their hallway, paced right into Renesmee's bedroom, not giving her privacy a second thought. Well, correction—not giving it a third thought.

So I bound up all remorse and, careful to leave the pallid door intact, stormed into the small bedroom. The small, empty, bedroom.

It took longer than normal for me to register the truth, the daunting, maddeningly terrifying truth, and then it hit me, like a splash in the face from a very, very cold pool.

Nessie was gone.


End file.
